


Uniform Thief

by blazingmushroom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingmushroom/pseuds/blazingmushroom
Summary: There were only  two possibilities that crossed the young detectives mind as he searched for his uniform jacketOne- He accidentally disposed of it when he was throwing out a trash bag.And Two- Someone stole it from his dorm room....Kokichi.





	Uniform Thief

“I’m sorry, may I interrupt? Have you seen my school uniform?”

Kiibo and Miu paused their conversation, and turned to glance at their classmate, who was scratching the back off his head sheepishly with an apologetic smile. 

“Why the fuck do you think we would have seen your shitty jacket?” Miu snarled, narrowing her eyes for being disrupted, and roughly scanned the appearance of the ultimate detective in front of her. “And why the hell do you look as if you busted a ball-sack? Did you have sex, you damn virgin?”

Shuichi choked, coughing gently to recover his composure, and bit his lip to keep from smiling at the usual antics of his classmate. Sure, his appearance was a tad…scruffy, wearing only a white t-shirt would do that to anyone really.

The ultimate robot crossed his arms and spoke thoughtfully. “To answer your question, I must say that I haven’t seen your uniform anywhere in the area besides on your body.” Kiibo quizzically stared up at him, frowning gently. “Would you like ou- my assistance? Perhaps with a bigger search unit, we would be able to locate your uniform for you.” Kiibo offered, correcting himself briefly, making sure not to include the inventor into the discussion before she could complain about being included into the situation.

With the shake of the head, Shuichi kindly smiled at the robot for the offer, yet shook his head dismissively. With a polite nod he denied the request and thanked them for giving him some type of offer-of-assistance (Unlike Maki who glared at him for knocking on her dorm room). Shuichi walked away from his two classmates, allowing them to continue their conversation of ‘robotic maintenance`.

“WAIT! DUMBASS, COME BACK HERE!”

Shuichi glanced back at Miu, giving the blonde his full attention. Miu clicked her tongue, leaning back onto the common room couch. “When the hell did you last take the damn thing off? You can’t be so stupid that you didn’t even trace your steps.”

“I took my uniform off before Ouma-Kun visited me and made me play a game of…tag with him.” Licking his lips, Shuichi chose his words carefully, knowing that the wrong word could imply too much. “In short, I had to take my uniform off to clean my room. I last saw it when I left to throw away a trash bag.”

“…”

“…” The three classmates shared a small silence, Miu and Kiibo wondering if the detective was either dense, or if he already considered the possibilit-

“Speaking of which, I asked all of our classmates if they have seen my uniform. And I can’t find Ouma-Kun either.” Shuichi scratched the back of his head, jokingly   
chuckling, “Maybe everything that enters my room vanishes into a…vortex?” The detective’s attempts at being humorous were amusing, but what was more amusing was how he was-

“Anyways, I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Tell me if you see my uniform anywhere! Thank you!” Shuichi announced, before turning the final corner into the hallway, continuing his search.

A beat of silence was exchanged between the robot and the inventor, both having similar thoughts about their classmate.

‘This guy’s an airhead…`  
================================================  
Despite the obvious need for assistance, as school was in session tomorrow-the following day, he needed his school uniform immediately if he wished to attend his classes. The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles made it a school tradition to personalize school uniforms for each of their students and provide only one set. It was difficult to ignore the dress code inspection and survive with only a single uniform, but most of the students managed to make their uniforms live through the years.

The only problem was that Shuichi couldn’t find his own.

Leaving the common room, Shuichi contemplated the choice of searching for his uniform in his room once again. He already traced his steps, and it was a noted fact to him that he only took his school jacket off after school hours, in his dorm room. Folding his uniform for next use was practically a ritual to him now, so the surprise he had of not finding it on top of his dresser, right after he left to throw away a bag of trash, was not pleasant.

With a sigh, Shuichi cleared his head, wiping away the thought. This wasn’t a murder mystery he would have to solve by interrogating all his classmates. Asking Tenko and Himiko if they had spotted his uniform only made his arm sore. 

Tenko’s aikido skills were not something to underestimate.

Knowing that there were only two possibilities for the sudden disappearance, Shuichi walked through the dorm hallways, considering if he should knock on anyone’s doors.  
Either he actually disposed of his uniform on accident when Kokichi invaded his room to play a game of ‘tag` with him. (Tag, if you considered throwing chocolate at people as ‘tag bombs’. His windows were somehow covered with the semi melted sweet.)

Or someone stole his uniform while he left his room to throw away.

Wait…

Shuichi stopped in his tracks, considering the idea.

Someone stealing his uniform…right after he left his room…

Kokichi.  
-  
Kokichi darted into his room, narrowly avoiding Gonta, who was hunting for one of his missing insect friends. Tightly tied onto to his right arm was a black blazer, circled around the limb so it would not get in his way of running.

With the quiet close of his bedroom door, Kokichi let out a breathless laugh, smirking to himself. Avoiding his classmates was an easy task. Not being caught for something he had done was another. The short male quickly untied the jacket from his arm, smoothing out any wrinkles with his palm.

This was going to be an easy prank, he thought with a smile. Although it was harmless, and it was going to be pretty simple for the detective to expose the identity of his uniform thief, this prank was going to be entertaining, to say the least.

Kokichi hopped onto his bed, effectively clearing it by pushing a mess of crumpled papers and random writing stencils to his carpet. He examined the jacket blazer in his hands. From far away, it seemed pretty stiff. Every time Saihara wore it, it managed to make him look more intimidating than usual, not as if that small fact ever drove the supreme leader’s attempts away.

In actuality, the material of the jacket was pretty soft. After multiple uses, the uniform was pretty worn out. If you inspected it closely, some threads were becoming loose, and the sleeves were pretty shabby-looking. It was a good representation of how much his beloved cared about his appearance, meaning that it didn’t really matter to him.

…

Why was his heart fluttering all of a sudden?

The supreme leader softened his jaw, his smile turning into a flat line. He swiped his tongue over his dry lips, wondering if he should…

Eh, screw it. It’s not like anyone is going to know.

Untying his checkered scarf, Kokichi pulled the jacket over his white uniform, sleeves sliding over his small figure. He didn’t bother buttoning it and moved his arms to see how much the cuffs covered his wrists. 

Shit. He was going mental.

Kokichi took a sharp inhale to clear his mind, figure out what the fuck he was doing.

That was a mistake on his part.

-  
Shuichi contemplated knocking on Ouma’s door, analyzing it with fingers covering his face. He exhaled through his nose, checking his wrist watch briefly to see how long he could stall before he would have to finally confront the little devil. Ouma’s pranks normally took a…lengthy amount of time before the short boy exposed himself for comedy’s sake. It was no secret to him that the prankster normally did such actions for his undivided attention, or for his own amusement.

The detective shivered when he remembered the knife game, when Ouma ‘killed` his heard with worry.

Sometimes, the thief was too cute for his own go-

PROBLEM WAS- he had to go to school tomorrow. Presenting a project to Miss Kyoko Kirigiri was an honor, and he wouldn’t want to ruin his ‘vice president’s pet` status just yet.   
With his head held high, Shuichi opened the door silently, expecting to be either tackled, or concer-

…what the-

Standing at the doorway silently, with his presence undetected, Shuichi watched with widened eyes, shocked to the brim. Hand on the (unlocked) doorknob, the detective watched the scene being played out in front of him, considering if he should make his occupancy known to the unsuspecting thief.

Kokichi was sitting on his bed, leaning against a pillow. Softly inhaling the cotton material jacket, as if it was keeping him someone conscious. His eyes were closed, but Shuichi would be lying if he said that Ouma wasn’t smiling right now. The supreme leader was smiling into the jacket, pushing his face into it’s neck and nuzzling his face into the material.

…

Feeling as if his breath was stolen from him, Shuichi made a strangled noise at the back of his throat, his heart thumping too harshly for him to think. The detective coughed, making sure that Ouma would know that he was in the same room as him.

This was not something anyone could have predicted.

At the sudden sound of someone dying, Kokichi yanked himself away from the cloth, and switched his attention to the source, who was standing at his doorway, with a shocked face matching his own.

Minus the red cheeks.

Kokichi clamped his mouth shut, knowing that it would be a human impulse to deny what he was doing.

Which would be a good question, what WAS he doing?!

Either way, the thief kept silent, instantly switching to liar mode, knowing that any excuse he gave would be better than a lying face of denial.

“HAH! GOT YOU GOOD!” Kokichi forced out, face morphing into an evil grin. His hands clutched the jacket tighter, and he inwardly hoped the detective wouldn’t notice, who was being the silent the whole duration of this situation. His glowing cheeks seemed to dim out, and his head was clearing. “THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT THANKING ME FOR THE CHOCALATE I GAVE YOU!” he exclaimed, adding a pout that would seal the deal of deception, “especially after so much effort I put into giving you those chocolates. Now you’ll never get rid of your guilt forever! This is your punishment!” 

With a few more extra cackled, and Kokichi hugging the jacket closer to himself, He stole a glance to Saihara, who’s face morphed from one of shock to one of…understanding?

Wh-

“Just make sure you return it before school tomorrow.” His beloved reminded easily, a small smile itching to spear on his face, before he turned his foot to leave his room, closing the door silently, with a dismissive wave to the shocked thief.

…  
Shit, how was he going to return it without having to face him?

EXTRA SCENE

Professionally sprinting through the common room, a small figure sped through the dark hallways, staying close the center of the floors, trying not to awaken anyone at this time.

The figure halted at a door, surveying the doorknob quickly, estimating if he should lockpick the door. Perhaps it was just the darkness effecting his eyesight, but the door seemed op-

“The door’s open, you can go in!” 

The voice startled him, making him flinch slightly. He had no indication that the owner of the room was awake.

Hmm…maybe he could knock him out hard enough to not go into a comatose state, and for him to also forget about the events of their shared day.

The figure shook his head, knowing that crime was illegal, and entered the dorm room, light illuminating him. It was dim enough for it to not be blinding.

Kokichi entered the room, searching for Saihara, noting how his room seemed to be cleaner than his own. He was sitting on a chair, in front of a desk that had a bulletin board hanging over it that had a red thread pinpointing the thumbtacks that were puncturing papers and pictures.

This was the room of an ultimate detective, in a semi-cliché way.

Kokichi avoided the detective’s eyes, who was staring at him casually, and he tossed a uniform jacket onto the bedding of the room. Attempting to leave without any conversation, the thief lunged for the door, preparing to rapidly speed away to his own room.

“You know, if you wanted to wear my jacket, you could have just asked. I probably would have said yes.”

Kokichi snapped his head to Saihara, who was smiling in amusement, watching with knowing eyes as he witnessed how his words could easily play Kokichi into the truth. 

“I hope you know that it isn’t that much of a punishme-“

Unable to hear anymore, Kokichi let out a small, shrill before speeding away, wanting to cover his face in

embarrassment. Screw it if he woke up any of his classmates at midnight, he just wanted to still have dignity to speak to his beloved with pride tomorrow in class.


End file.
